A Fatal Mistake
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: When Miranda dies in a car accident with Lizzie at the wheel, how will Lizzie overcome the guilt and move on? *My first Lizzie fic* Please R&R!


**A Fatal Mistake**

**Chapter 1 "Flashback"**

A/N: This is my first Lizzie fic, and I haven't seen the Lizzie move or anything, so don't kill me if everything not 100% accurate. Okay? :-D Oh and please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Lizzie related, but it would be cool if I did. :-D 

            Lizzie shifted uncomfortably on the church pew and looked over at the tear stained faces of her friends. It felt unreal to be here, like it was nightmare and Lizzie just kept waiting to wake up, but she knew it was real. Lizzie looked up at the front of the church and saw the oblong coffin in the center, surround by flowers, her stomach churned. It was Miranda in that coffin. Her best friend Miranda. Miranda who she'd never see again. Miranda, who died because of her.

*~*Flashback*~*

            It was four days ago, Lizzie's 16th birthday and she and Miranda were planning to go to the movies and then have a sleepover at Lizzie's house. Gordo, Lizzie's boyfriend decided not to come since it was just going to be a 'girl's night out'. After the movie ended Lizzie and Miranda walked out into the parking lot and saw Kate Sanders standing next to her own car, kicking the tire angrily. Miranda smirked when she saw the flat tire, "Car trouble?" she asked. "Duh" Kate answered, tuning around and glaring at her.

            "Well, I uh, could give you a ride" Lizzie offered, pulling her keys out of her pocket proudly. "Fine, I guess" Kate answered, flipping her sandy colored hair over her shoulder and followed Lizzie. "Lizzie" Miranda groaned rolling her eyes in Kate's direction. Lizzie sighed "Miranda, chill out" Lizzie said haughtily, with that superior look in her eyes she always got when she was around Kate. "Whatever" Miranda replied as they reached Lizzie's mom's Honda. 

            Lizzie limbed into the drivers seat and Miranda started to get in the passenger side, but Kate shoved her back and climbed in instead. "_I_ don't sit in the back seat" Kate informed her. "You're lucky you're not hitch hiking" Miranda replied in a huff, pulling open the door to the back seat and slumping inside, giving a dirty look at Lizzie who shrugged apologetically. 

            "I wouldn't be caught dead hitch hiking, Sanchez, that's more your style." Kate retorted and smiled at Lizzie "If Lizzie wasn't here; I would have just had to give Ethan a call." "So, do you want a ride home or what?" Lizzie asked, starting the engine and pulling out of the movie theater parking lot. "Home? It only 9:30, I was on my way to a party" Kate said, rolling her eyes. "Oh" Lizzie replied and smiled "Cool, whose is it?" "Chloe Wilson's" Kate said, giving her the address. Lizzie smiled to herself, Chloe Wilson is a cheerleader and one of the most popular seniors at their school, and the thought of possibly tagging along with Kate to Chloe's party would be the best 16th birthday present ever.

            She and Kate had been becoming friends lately, even thought it meant she and Miranda had been growing farther apart, Lizzie didn't really mind, she like how she felt when she hung out with Kate, how everyone noticed her. "Chloe's party sounds fun, maybe me and Miranda will check it out too" Lizzie replied, hoping Kate didn't shoot her down. "Well, _you _can come. Miranda doesn't belong at a party like this, with, you know, _people_, at it" Lizzie bit her lip to keep from replying, she hated to get in between Kate and Miranda. She didn't want to just sit by while Kate trashed her best friend, but she also didn't want to have Kate mad at her. While Lizzie pondered what she should say, Miranda interrupted her. "Oh, kiss my _ass_, Kate, like I'd want to go to some snobby cheerleader party anyway. We already had plans, right Lizzie?" Miranda asked, waiting for Lizzie to back her up.

            "Um, well…" Lizzie trialed off and turned on the radio instead of answering, truthfully, she'd really rather go to a party than just have a sleepover with Miranda, they could do that any time, but how often did she get invited to senior parties. "This is a cool song" Kate replied, turning up the stereo all the way.

            Miranda crossed her arms and looked at Lizzie sullenly. Lizzie closed her eyes and rubbed her temples briefly, great, now Miranda was mad at her and she still had to decide if she was going to go to Chloe's party.

            Kate looked at her watch impatiently, "God Lizzie, how slow can you possibly drive?" she snapped. "Sorry" Lizzie replied looking at the speedometer, seeing that she was going just under the speed limit. Lizzie looked in the other lanes and saw that there were barely any other cars, so she pressed the petal down, satisfied at Kate's grin as the speedometer flew past eighty. "Lizzie, slow down!" Miranda hissed. Lizzie turned her head to look at Miranda in the back set as she turned a corner, "Miranda-

            But she never got to finish her sentence, she didn't see the green SUV speeding along the other way, and she didn't notice that when she turned to look at Miranda that she swerved into the other lane. But she did hear the sickening crash of broken glass and the screech of the twisting metal as the SUV hit the little Honda head on and slid to the side, crushing the back of the car, right where Miranda was sitting. The car rolled and Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut, the sound of her screams filling her own ears. When the car stopped rolling and the smoke cleared Lizzie slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would find. 

            She looked down and saw her lap covered in shattered glass, from the broken window, her head ached, but other than that she felt okay. Lizzie turned her head to look at Kate whose hair was littered with the glass, and she had a small cut on her chin. "Oh my god" Kate kept saying, as if talking to her self "Oh my god" "A-are you okay?" Lizzie asked, her own voice shaky. Kate's had snapped up and she came out of her trance, looking at Lizzie and nodding slowly "uh-huh" she mumbled. "Miranda?" Lizzie asked, ignoring the pounding in her head and turning to look at her best friend. 

            Lizzie gasp, the back half of the Honda was crushed and Miranda laid half in and half out of the gaping hole the back of the car had become, covered in blood. "Miranda?" Lizzie asked again, reaching a hand back to touch her, hoping to wake her up. "Is she okay?" Kate asked, sounding scared. Lizzie shrugged helplessly. "Call 911" she ordered as Kate pulled out her cell phone, but they heard sirens before Kate had the chance, and soon ambulance workers we're working to free all three girls from the car, which had crushed in upon them when they got hit.

            "How is she?" Lizzie asked, as an ambulance worker carried her out of the car and set her in the ambulance, but the medic ignored her question, rushing over to help the others extract Miranda from the car, while they did CPR on her. "I can't get a pulse" a medic said, finally freeing her from the car and laying her body on the cement. Another shook his head and looked at his watch "Time of death 10:05 p.m." Lizzie heard the word death and blacked out.

*~*End of Flashback*~*

            "Lizzie" she heard her name and looked up, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Honey, it's time to say good-bye" Mrs. McGuire told her daughter softly, and Lizzie saw the line forming in front of Miranda's casket and she rose stiffly, robotically following everyone else into the line, wondering how she could possibly was good-bye to Miranda forever. 

            Lizzie looked into the open casket. Miranda looked so peaceful, like she was asleep, _but she would be asleep forever_, Lizzie realized, new tears filling her eyes "Oh, Miranda I'm so sorry" she whispered, wishing it was her in the casket instead. "It's all my fault"

A/N: Please review!


End file.
